Un ángel mutilado
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Descubrir que estaba a punto de condenarse por amor, la llevó a manipular su propio camino hacia el infierno. NaruHina


Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.**Un Ángel Mutilado**.

by lux Lunar

.

Capítulo 1

.

_Hiriéndonos_

.

Eran las doce de medianoche y Hinata llegó puntual.

El frío en Konoha era incontrolable, la joven Hyuga tenía una enorme bufanda blanca enrollada en el cuello, además de guantes color púrpura y un abrigo. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras el viento helado le pegaba en la cara. Era la única forma de mantenerse caliente mientras esperaba la llegada de ese alguien.

Por un momento pensó que era una tontería, algo que no evolucionaría a lo que ella realmente quería, y no se reconoció a sí misma. Era como si un oscuro demonio quisiera controlarla haciéndola caer en lo más bajo de su dignidad, tan sólo para sentirse querida, de esa forma que tanto le faltaba, una vez en la vida. La dignidad, era algo tan diminuto en ella. La cual ya dudaba que tenía. La había perdido desde el día primer día que tuvieron esa cita y después, que ocurriera lo siguiente. Se había esfumado aquella Hinata dulce e inocente que todo el mundo conocía.

Pero no importaba de cualquier modo, ya se había hundido, ya no podía caer más bajo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse y en su cara se mostró el nerviosismo. Sí, no era la primera vez que sucedería, pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta. Aún así, se mantuvo firme y caminó el tramo que daba a la esquina, para encontrarse con la persona que esperaba. Y cuando dio vuelta, casi se estrella de frente con su cita.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —susurró el rubio mientras sonreía al verla de repente—. ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?

Hinata sonrió tímida y negó con la cabeza.

Naruto asintió, mirándola fijamente con cierta ternura. Hinata bajó la vista al suelo al sentirse observada.

—Ven, vamos —le tendió la mano el Uzumaki—. Encontré un lugar perfecto.

La chica le cedió la mano y se dejó conducir por él, quien la llevó hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento del equipo siete, cerca del lado boscoso y poco antes de llegar al río. A Hinata le pareció tan extraño estar allí, pues la última vez habían ido a casa del rubio. El hecho de que no haya querido llevarla a casa le dolió duro en el pecho y se sintió triste, poca cosa.

—Preferí venir aquí, por protección… ya sabes —susurró mientras le veía su dulce rostro resplandeciente por la luz de luna—. Nadie podrá vernos aquí.

—E-Está bien Naruto-kun… —susurró con una sonrisa, pensando que no era mala idea al fin de cuentas. Sabían que tenían que ser precavidos y no dejar que nadie pudiera sospechar nada.

—Hoy no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —mencionó mientras observaba a su alrededor, y después a ella, como si tuviera algo de nervios y prisa—. ¿Está bien?

Hinata quedó en silencio y tardó en asentir.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó a ella un poco dudoso, como si no supiera como comenzar, o era quizá que no recordaba como lo hizo la última vez, pero al final lo hizo. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó en la boca, primero suavemente. Hinata puso sus manos en sus pectorales y fue ascendiendo para enredar sus manos en el cuello, mientras se perdía en ese lindo beso.

Aunque el gusto le duró poco, pues Naruto habló en serio cuando dijo que tenía prisa, ya que se separó de sus labios y bajó a su cuello pasa lamerlo, mientras intentaba abrirle el abrigo. Hinata dejó que le quitara el saco y que le levantara la blusa hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto sus enormes senos. Naruto de inmediato bajó su boca a ellos y empezó a lamer un pezón con desesperación y arrebato.

Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gozaba el deleite de esa lengua húmeda pasar una y otra vez por su sensible pezón rosado, después sentía un jalón, como si le mamara intentando sacar la leche inexistente.

Naruto le acarició la cintura y enseguida deslizó una mano por dentro del pantalón hasta llegar a palpar los labios vaginales de la Hyuga, que emitió un jadeo al sentirse profanada. Naruto tocó con sus dedos los pliegues húmedos y masajeó su clítoris lentamente. Hinata sentía el placer carcomiéndole la pelvis y subiéndole por el abdomen. Quiso que la besara nuevamente, aunque Naruto la tomó del cuerpo y la puso de espaldas para que se sostuviera de un árbol.

Hinata no se esperó eso. Abrió sus ojos expectantes, sin poder creer que el toqueteo y la seducción de su cuerpo había terminado ya. Pero cuando sintió que él le bajaba los pantalones, ya no tenía dudas. Volvía a recordar que tenía prisa, y no podía hacer nada contra ello. Así que intentó reprimirse la amargura que quería invadirla y sólo dejó que él la tomara de una vez.

Naruto, que tenía una erección bombeante, como ocurría siempre que tenía a la pelinegra semidesnuda para él, no pudo esperar más ni calmar sus ansias. Se bajó los pantalones y empujó su miembro caliente en las nalgas de Hinata, buscando con desesperación su cavidad vaginal, y una vez que localizó la abertura húmeda y cálida, la penetró en pequeñas arremetidas.

Hinata se sujetó del árbol cuando se sintió penetrada y apretó los ojos. Un jadeo salió de sus labios, y enseguida empezó a sentir cada una de las embestidas del rubio, cada vez más profundas y largas. Se agarró de la corteza del árbol para soportar las sensaciones de su cuerpo, y de su cabeza. Porque no podía dejar de pensar que eran él quien tocaba su cuerpo, quien la acariciaba de la única forma que nadie más podía hacerlo. El hombre a quien amaba le estaba haciendo el amor, una vez más.

Naruto quería concentrarse en su satisfacción, en descargar su libido, en dejar que su cuerpo explotara en un éxtasis. Aún no podía creer que estuviera haciéndole eso a Hinata. La dulce y siempre buena Hinata. Era perverso tal vez, era bajo y lacerante. Pero lo único que podía unirlos era el coito. Eran de dos mundos diferentes, ella una princesa del clan Hyuga y él, el próximo Hokage, que se casaría con la joven Tenten, candidata perfecta para su título. Y aunque era retrógrada elegir una esposa por un beneficio político, él había aceptado con gusto después que Sakura decidió vivir en otra aldea.

Era una forma de comenzar de nuevo.

Así que se concentró en terminar en la dulce Hinata, que siempre estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

La penetró una vez más con fuerza mientras clavaba su rostro en el cuello de ella, que no dejaba de gemir. Y cuando no pudo reguardar más su semilla, dejó que explotara dentro del interior de la chica, clavándole las manos en el cuerpo, sin detenerse hasta que la última gota salió.

Su respiración entrecortada quería equilibrarse, mientras continuaba teniendo a la dulce chica atrapada entre su cuerpo y el árbol, con los pantalones a medio bajar y la blusa por encima de sus senos. Ella no decía nada, sólo se aferraba al árbol mientras su cuerpo caliente empezaba a normalizar su temperatura, sintiendo los brazos de Naruto alrededor de su cuerpo. Unos brazos que mostraban necesidad, pero nada más.

—Fue fantástico… —susurró él a su oído.

Hinata tragó saliva y esta vez no sonrió.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

El rubio se sorprendió que la chica le preguntara eso tan de repente, viendo que aún estaba dentro de ella y se le ocurría preguntar por su siguiente encuentro.

Naruto salió de su cuerpo pero no se separó mucho de ella. No contestó de inmediato, aunque pretendía no darle muchas ilusiones.

—No lo sé —respondió después, mirando su cabello—. El casamiento con Tenten será el fin de semana, y debo estar arreglando todo para la toma de protesta al título de Hokage en un mes… serán días muy ocupados.

Hinata no respondió, tan sólo entendió lo que quiso decirle.

Empezó a subirse el pantalón y a acomodarse la ropa, sin darle la cara aún. Naruto notó algo extraño en su conducta, como si estuviera ofuscada, molesta. Y era obvio, por lo que estaba haciendo con ella, pero no quería lastimarla más.

—Vamos, te dejaré cerca de tu casa…

—No —susurró de repente—. Déjame aquí… yo me iré después.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil viendo la espalda de la chica, sin saber qué más decirle. Era notorio que había deshecho sus posibles planes. ¿Planes para volver a tener sexo ilícito, a escondidas? ¿En realidad ella se conformaba con eso? ¿Se dejaba usar por él sin exigir nada a cambio? Sí, nada, no había quejas de la Hyuga una vez que el coito terminaba. Lo único que pasaba en su cabeza era "¿Cuándo volverá a ocurrir?".

Naruto se acercó a ella y la hizo que lo viera.

A ella le costó, pero le miró, y Naruto le acarició el mentón para después darle un beso lleno de pasión que sólo dejaba más anhelante a la dulce Hyuga. Después de eso, se marchó.

Esta vez Hinata no dejó salir lágrimas, ni tampoco sintió que valía la pena por amor.

Esta vez Hinata creyó que ya era suficiente.

No iba a ser la concubina sumisa de Naruto por siempre. O más bien, no como él planeaba.

.^_0_^.

Continuará...


End file.
